Poudlard, nouvelle génération
by Elo5657
Summary: Fanfic sur la nouvelle génération, construite un peu comme une série télévisée pour ados, donc du drame, de l'amour, de l'amitié, des partys, etc.
1. Épisode 1 - Potter, Weasley & compagnie

_N.d.a. Chapitre pas très passionnant, j'en conviens, mais il faut bien placer les choses et tout... Je vous promets qu'au prochain chapitre/épisode, il y aura plus d'action ! Laissez-moi des commentaires :) _

**ÉPISODE 1 – Potter, Weasley & compagnie**

Une horde de jeunes gens aux cheveux roux, noirs, bruns, blonds et un garçon aux cheveux turquoise se tenaient tous en troupeau dans la gare de King Cross. Après avoir marché quelques temps, ils s'immobilisèrent tous entre les plateformes 9 et 10.

- Toi, en premier, Teddy, dit Harry.

Le garçon aux cheveux turquoise lâcha la main de la grande blonde à côté de lui et fonça d'un pas assuré vers le mur qui se trouvait devant lui. Il le traversa sans encombre. Harry continua d'énumérer ses enfants qui passèrent de l'autre côté tour à tour avant de traverser lui-même avec sa femme, Ginny. Ce fut ensuite le temps pour les enfants de Ron et d'Hermione, puis pour ceux de George et Angelina, ceux de Percy et Audrey, ceux de Bill et Fleur et finalement, pour ceux de Neville et Luna d'accèder à la plateforme 9 et 3/4.

Sur la dite plateforme, les gens se massaient sur le Poudlard Express. Après avoir embrassé leurs parents, le troupeau de personnes entrèrent également dans le train. Teddy et Victoire allèrent retrouver leurs amis. Pendant ce temps, Albus, Rose, Lysandre, Jude et Dominique s'engouffraient dans un wagon. Hugo, Louis et Lily firent de même dans un autre et James et Fred prirent un autre compartiment en espèrant qu'il serait aisé pour Adam Finnigan de les retrouver.

_Victoire & Teddy_

Entrelacés sur un des fauteuils du wagon, Teddy et Victoire ne faisaient que se regarder. N'importe qui les regardait et pouvait deviner qu'ils étaient follement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Un toussotement les sortir de leur bulle.

- Alors, les tourtereaux, toujours autant en amour ?

Celui qui avait prononcé ces paroles et était le propriétaire de la toux, s'appelait Caspian Thomas. C'était un joueur de Quidditch accompli et il était _très _populaire auprès de la gente féminine.

- Toujours, répondirent les deux autres, à l'unisson.

- Content pour vous, dit-il avant de se taire pour un cours instant. C'est bizarre, non?

- Quoi donc? demanda savez, c'est la dernière fois qu'on embarque dans ce train.

- Pas la dernière, corrigea Victoire, on le reprendra pour les vacances de Noël et quand nous retournerons à la maison aussi...

- Oui, admit Caspian, mais vous comprenez ce que je veux dire... C'est notre dernière rentrée. Après cette année, Poudlard, c'est terminé pour nous.

Un silence s'ensuivit. Victoire, mal à l'aise, demanda d'une voix enjouée:

- Vous savez ce que ça signifie aussi? demanda-t-elle avant de répondre elle-même, voyant que les garçons ne comprenaient pas son enthousiasme: Il faut en profiter au maximum! Je vous jure que nous allons organiser les soirées les plus folles de votre vie!

- Oh que oui, approuva Teddy avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

_Albus, Rose, Lysandre, Jude & Dominique_

Lysandre et Jude, les jumeaux Londubat, feignait de se battre dans un coin pendant qu'Albus, Rose et Dominique discutaient calmement dans l'autre. Les jumeaux s'immobilisèrent tout de suite quand Rose hurla:

- FERMEZ-LA. On ne s'entend plus parler!

Les jumeaux qui se pliait toujours aux quatre volontés de la rouquine obéirent tout de suite et s'assirent tranquillement. Les trois autres reprirent leur discussion. Rose, qui était toujours aussi passionnée par les avertirent:

- Je vous le dis à tous les quatre. Il n'est pas question que je vous aide pour vos devoirs cette année. Vous allez devoir vous débrouiller tout seul, parce que je ne serai pas là pour vous souffler les réponses durant les BUSE.

- Mais, Rosie ! Nous allons tous couler ! s'indigna Albus

- Allez, ma belle, tu vas pas laisser faire ça, supplia Jude.

- Non et non ! Je vous l'affirme, cette année, je ne vous autoriserai plus à copier. C'est une décision finale.

La mine basse devant cette nouvelle, la conversation derriva vers le Quidditch; Jude était le gardien de but de Gryffondor. Dominique, qui était jusque là restée discrète échappa un: ''Oh, merde!'' avant de tenter de se cacher. Les autres la regardèrent faire sans trop comprendre. À ce moment, un garçon à l'air mauvais et aux cheveux blonds platine entra dans le wagon.

- Comme ça on essaie de se cacher de moi, Weasley?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Malefoy, demanda Jude, les poings serrés, alors que Dominique se relevait.

- Rien, je viens faire une petite visite de courtoisie. La politesse, tu connais, Londubat?

- Maintenant que tu nous a bien démontré ton savoir-vivre, tu peux dégager? demanda Rose d'un ton faussement sympathique.

- Dans un instant. Il vous faudra attendre que j'ai fini ça...

À ces mots, il se pencha et embrassa le front de Dominique, puis sans un mot de plus, il partit. Tous se retournèrent vers la jeune fille blonde qui tremblait, terrifiée.

- C'est un malade. Il porte bien son nom ce Scorpius... Il est pire qu'un scorpion. Viens, Lysandre, on va lui casser la gueule. Ça lui apprendra à effrayer notre Dominique de la sorte.

Les jumeaux s'apprêtèrent à partir, mais Albus les retenut.

- Ça ne vaut pas la peine, il lui ferait des coups pires encore.

Lysandre et Jude se rassirent et se placèrent de chaque côté de la victime de la situation et l'enlacèrent. Des larmes roulèrent sur la joue de la fille de Bill et Fleur.

_Hugo, Louis & Lily_

Les plus jeunes membres de la grande famille Weasley-Potter-Londubat se tenaient ensemble la grande majorité du temps, malgré le fait que Louis avait 14 tandis que les deux autres en avaient 13. Hugo, qui adorait les animaux, partageait son enthousiasme par rapport aux cours de _Soins aux Créatures magiques _qu'il débuterait cette année. Lily rêvassait en regardant par la fenêtre. Hugo la pinça sous les côtes pour la faire réagir. La jeune fille sursauta et sortit de son petit monde.

- À quoi tu réfléchissais comme ça? Demanda Louis

- Je parie qu'elle pensait au BEAU Jude...

- La ferme Hugo, rétorqua immédiatement Lily.

- Ouhh, il y a de l'amour dans l'air, poursuivit ce dernier.

- Pas, pas du tout, bégaya la Potter avant de rougir.

- Essaie pas, je l'ai lu dans ton journal cet été, la nargua le garç AS LU MON JOURNAL !?

- Non, je n'aurais jamais fait ça, tu me connais... Mais maintenant, j'ai la confirmation que tu pensais à Jude.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, la rouquine se rassit, gênée. Pendant qu'Hugo ricanait et que Louis esquissait un sourire.

_James & Fred_

James passait des commentaires sur les filles qui passaient devant le compartiment, approuvé par Adam, tandis que Fred ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Ses pensées étaient ailleurs.

- Daphnée Malefoy? Clairement un 10.

- Un 10 ? Ok, elle est sexy, mais elle est insupportable. Cette fille est une salope, renchérit Adam.

- Une salope, peut-être, mais une excellente amante... dit James, plein de sous-entendus.

- Tu t'es fait Daphnée Malefoy ?! S'exclama Finnigan, incrédule.

- Plusieurs fois.

- Je ne te crois pas!

- Je te le dis. Demande à Fred si tu ne me crois pas... Fred! Fred? Fred, tu nous écoutes?

Le métis tourna la tête lentement.

- Excuse-moi, James, je ne suivais pas. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Adam me croit pas quand je lui dit que j'ai couché avec Daphnée Malefoy.

- Oh, ça, je me demande moi-même si c'est vrai, dit Fred, voulant agacer son ami.

- Traître! s'indigna faussement James avant de frapper Fred avec son magazine de Quidditch.

Les deux autres rirent. Fred s'arrêta sec lorsque quelqu'un passa devant le wagon. C'était Hypérion Malefoy. Un grand blond âgé de 17 ans, le visage carré, des yeux gris à couper le souffle et un corps de rêve, bref, la coqueluche des septième année.

- Qui est-ce que tu regardais comme ça? demanda James.

- Oh, personne.

- Pfff, menteur, s'esclaffa Adam, alors, tu les aimes plus jeunes?

- De quoi tu parles? s'interrogea Fred.

- Ben d'Etsuko Chang... On a vu comment tu viens de la déshabiller du regard... T'as pas à garder ça pour toi, elle est vraiment jolie, c'est au moins un 8.

Fred ne dit rien alors que ses deux amis s'occupaient d'arranger son futur avec Etsuko Chang. Comme s'il allait un jour se marier avec elle. Comme s'il allait un jour se marier avec une fille.


	2. Épisode 2

**ÉPISODE 2**

_James_

James Potter était un adolescent moyen. Il avait 16 ans, les cheveux noirs de son père et les yeux bleus de sa mère, était assez grand et les nombreux entraînements de Quidditch l'avait bien musclé. C'était un charmeur. Toutes les filles s'entendaient pour dire que son sourire moqueur en coin pourrait faire fondre n'importe qui et il le leur rendait bien. Chaque année, il attendait avec impatience son retour à Poudlard pour profiter de ses origines, ses parents étant des héros, pour conquérir le coeur de ces dames.

Alors qu'il déambulait dans les couloirs avec Fred en cette première journée de cours, il vit que Daphnée Malefoy se promenait seule un peu plus loin. Il s'excusa auprès de son ami et lui envoya un clin d'oeil tandis qu'il s'avançait vers la blonde. Cette dernière s'aperçut qu'elle était suivie et tourna le coin pour se rendre dans un endroit plus tranquille, soit une classe vide. James la suivit.

« Comme ça, on me suit, Potter ? dit-elle alors qu'elle faisait dos au jeune homme qui referma la porte derrière lui.

- Comme si ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais...

- Je t'ai tant manquée que ça ? Tu n'as pas pu attendre quelques jours ?

- Tu sais bien que non, dit le garçon d'une voix douce avant de s'approcher de Daphnée et de poser ses mains sur ses hanches. »

L'adolescente le repoussa assez brutalement.

« Depuis quand est-ce que c'est toi qui décide ce qu'on fait ?

- Euh... ?

- Approche, ordonna-t-elle. »

Il fit comme elle le lui disait. Elle s'assit sur un pupitre et l'attira vers elle en passant ses mains autour de son cou. Elle l'autorisa d'un regard à placer ses mains sur sa taille, finalement. Elle plaça ses jambes de chaque côté du jeune homme qui se sentait de plus en plus fébrile. La Malefoy leva le menton pour l'inciter à l'embrasser, ce qu'il fit sur le champ, bien évidemment. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, l'incitant à approfondir le baiser qui se fit de plus en plus violent. Elle mordilla la lèvre inférieure de son amant avant de diriger ses mains sur son torse qu'elle caressa habilement. James tenta de placer sa main gauche sur le sein de la jeune fille qui réagit immédiatement en le mordant assez fortement. Il comprit le message et se contenta de caresser son dos. Le goût du sang avait empli leur bouche. Daphnée descendit sa main plus bas et atteint la ceinture de James qu'elle détacha rapidement avant de défaire le bouton et la fermeture éclair de ses pantalons. Pendant ce temps, les doigts du garçon frôlait les cuisses de la blonde. Cette dernière avait saisi le membre déjà durci de James et avait entreprit des vas-et-viens. Soudainement, ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent. Daphnée souffla dans l'oreille de son compagnon :

« Je te laisse finir tout seul... »

Et elle partit rapidement. James jura. Adam avait raison : cette fille était une salope.

_Dominique_

Cela faisait deux ans que Scorpius Malefoy la harcelait. Chaque fois qu'elle sortait de la salle commune des Gryffondors, elle paniquait, convaincue qu'il allait se pointer et se moquer d'elle une fois de plus. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé à ses amis avant la démonstration de Malefoy dans le train. À ce moment-là, elle avait explosé et leur avait tout raconté. Depuis cet aveu, Albus, Jude et Lysandre organisait des tours de garde pour s'assurer qu'elle ne soit jamais seule. Cela la soulageait un peu, mais n'empêchait pas Malefoy de lui faire des coups. Chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient dans un corridor, il passait un commentaire. C'était le festival des : « Hey, Weasley, c'est vrai que le seul gars qui t'ait fait des avances, c'est ton cousin ? Pas étonnant vu ton apparence... » ou des « Weasley, éloigne-toi de moi, je pourrais être contaminé ! »

Évidemment, elle ne tentait jamais de répliquer, car à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, elle se figeait complètement, pendant qu'un de ses amis tentait d'envoyer une réplique cinglante, sans trop de succès, la plupart du temps. Elle était dans l'incompréhension la plus totale : si elle était aussi horrible qu'il le disait, pourquoi avait-il embrassé son front dans le train ? Elle en était venue à la conclusion qu'il voulait la terroriser... et c'était réussi.

_Lily_

Lily avait retrouvé les autres troisième année pour le déjeuner. Elle et ses amies discutaient de leur premier cours de _Soins aux Créatures Magiques_ qui avait eu lieu durant la matinée ils s'étaient occupé de Buck, l'hippogriffe, qui se faisait vieux. C'est à ce moment que Jude passa derrière elle et lui pinça la taille pour la faire sursauter.

« Je peux te parler une minute ? demanda le garçon.

- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Hum, en privé...

- Oh, euh, j'arrive ! »

La rouquine saisit son sac avant de partir avec lui. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de la Grande Salle, une foule de scénarios traversèrent l'esprit de Lily il ne lui avait jamais demandé de parler seul à seule. Finalement, lorsqu'il eut trouvé un coin du parc qui lui convenait Jude s'immobilisa et se retourna vers sa compagne.

« Bon, c'est un peu délicat...

- Vas-y, parle, Jude, tu sais que tu peux me confier n'importe quoi.

- Ben c'est que... hésita-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, c'est au sujet de Rose.

- Rose ? demanda la jeune fille, déçue du sujet de conversation.

- Ouais, je voulais savoir, est-ce qu'elle a parlé de moi ces derniers temps ? »

Le sol se déroba sous les pieds de l'adolescente. Ainsi, Jude avait un œil sur sa cousine... Ce n'était pas étonnant, Rose était plus jolie qu'elle et elle avait le même âge que Jude. Comment avait-elle pu croire un seul instant que celui qui faisait battre son cœur aurait pu être intéressé par elle, une fille ordinaire et plus jeune que lui de surcroît.

« Non, je suis désolée, dit-elle finalement en tentant de contrôler le trémolo dans sa voix, je... je dois y aller »

Et elle partit en camouflant ses yeux emplis d'eau. Lily se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain la plus proche, entra dans un cabine, lança un sort pour l'insonoriser et pleura en maudissant sa naïveté.

_Jude_

Le jeune homme n'avait pas compris la réaction de son amie : pourquoi Lily était-elle partie aussi vite ? De plus, il était sûr que quelque chose n'allait pas, il avait crû la voir pleurer lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie. Il entreprit donc de la chercher, inquiet.

Après plusieurs minutes de recherche, il abandonna son plan de trouver Lily en tant que tel, il lui fallait voir James. Il se dirigea d'abord vers le terrain de Quidditch où le Potter passait la majorité de ses temps libres. Comme il l'avait prédit, il y était.

« James, l'interpella-t-il, j'ai besoin de toi quelques secondes !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Jude, je suis sur le point de m'entraîner.

- J'ai besoin de la carte du Maraudeur. Je peux te l'emprunter quelques secondes ?

- Ouais, bien sûr, vas voir dans mon sac. Mais tu la remets dedans ensuite, ok ?

- Pas de problème, merci. »

Jude consulta la carte et trouva aisément ce qu'il cherchait : Lily était dans la toilette des filles, au premier étage. Il croisa les doigts pour qu'elle ne bouge pas de là, le temps qu'il s'y rende.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il observa autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne le verrait entrer. Il poussa la porte lorsque les quatrième année furent passés. Un peu mal à l'aise, il pénétra dans la salle de bain d'un pas hésitant. Finalement, il aperçut les pieds de Lily dans une cabine. Il cogna un peu puis ouvrit la porte de la dite cabine, n'obtenant pas de réponse. La troisième année était assise et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Jude posa une main sur son épaule. La jeune fille leva la tête et eut une expression horrifiée en voyant qui était avec elle. Elle se leva sur le champ et essuya ses joues exsangues avec le revers de sa manche. Elle s'apprêtait à partir une fois de plus, mais le garçon attrapa sa main, l'obligeant à rester.

« Lil', qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Cette dernière se remit à pleurer de plus belle et Jude l'attira contre son torse. Elle se blottit contre lui pendant qu'il lui caressait les cheveux. Ils ne dirent plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

« Alors, tu veux bien me dire ce qui ne va pas maintenant ?

- Oh, ce n'est rien...

- Raconte quand même, je suis inquiet.

- C'est hum, un... un truc de filles..., bégaya Lily.

- Oh, dit Jude en s'éloignant un peu, j'imagine que je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour t'aider avec ça alors... Je... Je vais y aller. »

Il quitta la salle de bain pendant que Lily souriait bêtement. Décidément, il se trouvait bien chanceux d'être un garçon, il n'avait pas autant de changements d'humeur dû aux « problèmes de filles » comme l'avait dit la rouquine.

_Fred_

Fred s'observa dans le miroir et plaça ses cheveux. Il regarda son reflet dans les yeux, déterminé. C'était officiel : aujourd'hui, il parlerait à James. Il lui expliquerait pourquoi il ne portait pas vraiment attention aux discussions qu'ils avaient à propos des filles avec Caspian. Il lui avouerait qui il avait réellement regardé dans le train. Bref, il lui dirait qu'il était gay. Tout en se dirigeant vers le parc où James lui avait dit de le rejoindre, il répéta mentalement ce qu'il allait dire à son meilleur ami.

« Hey, Fred ! s'écria James, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi !

- Ah ?

- Je suis officiellement, le meilleur meilleur ami de la Terre !

- Comment ça ? demanda l'autre, en souriant.

- J'ai organisé quelque chose qui va te faire plaisir... Devine !

- Je sais pas moi... Un party de fête en avance ?

- Mais non, imbécile. Bon, je vais te le dire : ce soir, tu as un rendez-vous avec Shao Chang !

- Mais, non, je peux pas !

- Oh, arrête, je sais que ce n'est pas Etsuko, mais c'est sa sœur et elles sont presqu'identiques... En plus, Shao a notre âge, au moins.

- Non, mais tu comprends pas, James.

- Mais oui, je comprends, tu penses que tu ne vas pas être à la hauteur et tu...

- Mais non, c'est pas du tout ça, l'interrompit Fred.

- Je te connais, arrête moi ça tout de suite, tu vas être parfait parce que je vais t'aider. Viens, on va aller te préparer ! »

Fred suivit James, découragé. Ça ne servait à rien de se battre quand son meilleur ami était dans cet état-là. L'aveu serait pour une autre journée, mais il s'en voulait un peu de faire croire à Shao qu'il pouvait être intéressé...

_N.d.a. Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre/épisode... Oui, oui, je suis une machine et je publie deux articles aujourd'hui. Laissez des commentaires ! :) _


End file.
